


Spiral of Ants

by Darkdragonforge



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdragonforge/pseuds/Darkdragonforge
Summary: Series of drabbles about Scale Clan.Scale Clan is an offshoot of the Leviathan server. Confused? Yeah, not surprised, Scale Clan is a heavy au for Warriors.





	Spiral of Ants

It’d been three moons since it happened, since the disaster of Earthstar’s choosing, but nobody called him that anymore.

It was the first meeting at Six Trees since it had happened and yet Scaleclan was left leaderless. Every clan was harmed by what “The Blighted Star” had caused, but none were nearly as harmed as Windclan, only four of their cats came to the meeting, the rest too hungry to move. The meeting began.

“Fellow forest denizens it is clear what has happened and why it happened, Scale Clan’s hubris has finally hurt others besides themselves” intoned Rockstar, Wind Clan’s leader. 

“Hubris? Is that what we call it now? For the longest time it was blasphemy” 

“Silence you treacherous reptile, how dare you mock us after what your vile leader did.” 

“Our “vile leader” was a child you moron, It wasn’t his fault that he was chosen! Perhaps Wind Clan should beseech their Star Clan on why they had Earthstar run terrified into their territory rather then anywhere else, maybe your “medicine cats” can tell you why Star Clan didn’t intervene in the entire span of time Earthstar still drew breath” snarled Thunderthroat. 

“Shut up! This isn’t how these meetings are structured! Both of you are violating the code of conduct for Six Trees!”

“Does it matter Rosestar? Does it? In this instance I think that Star Clan can ignore a lapse in decorum. I suggest the complete exile of Scale-“ Rockstar was cut off by the deep rumbles of thunder.

Nearly every cat looked up and saw no clouds, not even one blocked the moon, shining down unusually bright light. Every Scale Clan cat knew what had happened and so unceremoniously turned around to head back and see who Leviathan had chosen. As they left, six mighty lances of lightning shot from the sky onto the mighty trees that gave the place its name. The Star Clan worshipping clans had their trees relatively unharmed, only really smoking, but Scale Clan’s tree had been split in half.

Murmurs filled the crowd and suddenly, without warning a massive storm rolled in. The cats dispersed.

And so ended the 297th meeting at Six Trees.


End file.
